Dungeons and Dragonites
by Star AJT 84
Summary: In an enchanted world where not only humans and Pokémon exist, but also elves, ogres, giants, etc. do too, an evil knight has risen to power and has taken control of the land and moving onto the world. Please help me redesign the "Pokémon" characters!
1. Ash’s Paladin Adventure

Dungeons and Dragonite 

Ash's Paladin Adventure

Legend has it that a team of extraordinary adventurers possessing powers far beyond understanding or imagination will soon arise and save the world from an evil force...

Once upon a time, long ago, people of many different races lived in peace and harmony, whether they were human or not. The kings and queens of each land and race had celebrated for their unity, respected the duties of one another, and kept on helping their peoples following their hearts to destiny. As a gift for this peace, the gods and goddesses gave the people creatures with unlimited possibilities that were once spirits without purpose. The great demon king, Garyu Ketchumeréz, & several of his non-demon friends helped all races and Pokémon discover three virtues that can help them together: Friendship, Courage, and Destiny.

Friendship: the unity of others, regardless of differences, and binding them all together in harmony.

Courage: the power of the heart, containing one's virtues and feelings, duty against all odds.

Destiny: the power of fate, finding one's future and hopes to change it all if something is wrong.

But the happiness was not to last very long, for in one night each of the kings got assassinated by a mysterious figure, nobody knows what race this figure was of, then each person of each race got into chaos. And a mysterious new ruler came along to take care of all the thrones of each race and kingdom. This man's name is Giovanni. Ever since his rule over the land, he seeks to gain control over the entire world.

It was already 7 years since Satoshi Ketchumeréz, the son of Garyu Ketchumeréz, started his Pokémon journey & paladin apprenticeship. He wanted to be a paladin, because he followed the three virtues his father gave. Now that he had grown up, he had usually stayed in Pallet Village in the land of Katana with his surviving family members; Delia (his mother), Daisuke (his younger brother), Mina (his baby sister), and of course, Pikachu, his first and main Pokémon familiar. Their first meeting was electrifying, but they easily became friends within hours.

Satoshi is basically a half-demon, since his mother is not a demon at all. He doesn't know what his other half is, since his mother has completely forgotten what her race was. He has a nickname, and it's "Ash", because as a child, he got himself covered in it a lot after the fires in the fireplaces died out. Fires aren't his problem, neither is electricity, acid, poison, or cold, since he has high-leveled regeneration and middle-of-the-line recuperative powers. The most defining half-demon feature of him are his ears, dog-like, and the black markings under his eyes, shape like claw marks but isn't eye make-up.

Ash's attitude is the complete definition of "close-to-being-arrogant-and-hotheaded". Things don't always go his way. For one, his eager brash attitude often allows him and others to head straight into trouble. Magnificently Satoshi is high in strength, dexterity, constitution, intelligence, & charisma. His wisdom, however, is about as average as a Wiseman can get. He used to have very little understanding when it comes to females, he didn't know what half of them see in him, but after traveling with girls of different races, he now understands love (and even lust). He's the size of a medium-sized being (human-sized), and he let his hair grow out to a long flowing length (like InuYasha).

Even though he was crowned Pokémon master and graduated to a full paladin years ago, he regularly trained his Pokémon now and then. His team of Pokémon had grown since he had first started out at the age of 10. His travels had taken him to many different places. His main goal is to become King of the Paladins. He usually wears loose yellow breeches, a loose green shirt, several red sashes, and blue armor of treated silk (in the form of ordinary garb).

Satoshi's younger brother, Daisuke Ketchumeréz, is a lot more immature than his older brother. Although he has his Pokémon, he still needs to grow up. He had usually stayed in Pallet Village in the land of Katana with his family and of course, Growlithe, his first and main Pokémon familiar. Their first meeting was fiery, but they easily became friends within days.

Daisuke is a half-demon, like his brother. He doesn't know what his other half is either. He has a nickname, and it's "Dash", because as a child, he got himself in trouble a lot and he runs away before being blamed. Fires aren't his problem, neither is electricity, acid, poison, or cold, since he has high-leveled regeneration and middle-of-the-line recuperative powers. The most defining half-demon feature of him is his ears, dog-like.

Dash's attitude is the complete definition of "miserable-and-perverted". As the younger brother of Satoshi, he feels horribly overshadowed by Ash's greatness. Magnificently Daisuke has high strength, dexterity, constitution, & charisma. His wisdom & intelligence, however, is lower than his brother's. He is totally attracted to the females (regardless of race), he doesn't know what they see in his brother. He's the size of a medium-sized being (human-sized), and he let his brown hair grow out to a long flowing length like his brother's but he placed it in a ponytail.

Even though he passed as a Pokémon trainer and a full knight years ago, he usually doesn't care about what happens. His team of Pokémon had grown since he had first started out at the age of 10. His travels had taken him to many different places. His main goal is to become a girl magnet. He usually wears loose orange breeches, a loose yellow shirt, several blue sashes, and brown armor of treated silk.

Additionally, Ash's mom gave birth to a new young girl, Mina. It was already 7 years since she was born, her brothers tell her the importance of Pokémon journeys & her mother began teaching her how to be a wizard. Now that he had grown up, she usually stayed in Pallet Village in the land of Katana with her family, and of course, Bellossom, her first and main Pokémon familiar. Their first meeting was sweet, because they easily became friends instantly.

Mina is the only other family member that has no half-demon! She doesn't know what she is, since her mother has completely forgotten what her race was. But she does have some powerful magic in her. Even though she is a skilled wizard and a Pokémon trainer, she doesn't feel ready to leave home yet. Her main goal is to become one of the most powerful and most beautiful spellcasters. She usually wears a loose green skirt, a loose green shirt, and several red sashes.

As one of the youngest and only sister of both Satoshi and Daisuke, she carries the obligation to be as cute as possible. Since she is so young, her mother Delia worries about her the most. While she claims to be independent, she is really still a young girl who shows through her immature actions. So far, the only real mystery with Mina ties back to her mom and her true race. Magnificently Mina is high in strength, dexterity, constitution, intelligence, charisma, & wisdom. She has a very big thing for cute boys, even those older than her. She's the size of a normal medium-sized human child, and she let her blonde hair grow out to a long flowing length (like Shampoo).

"I won!" Satoshi had just finished a battle against his brother and won. Mina looked out of their kitchen window and sighed, "There he goes again, bragging about his victories." Their beloved mother, Delia, looked out the window, "Ahh, my little babies are growing up." Mina sweat dropped, "I'm still 6." Delia interrupted, "Ash is going to be 17 today! I better prepare celebrations for the big day!" Mina sighed, "He's only 17 years old. Besides, he doesn't need to grow up anymore. He's fine the way he is now." Then she looked at her other brother, Daisuke, who is weeping at his loss to Satoshi. "Him I'm not so sure."

After the Pokémon battle with his brother, Satoshi looked at his silvery nails and sighed, then looked up at the morning sun as it rose. "I wonder if he ever will get out of that stupid immaturity." A year ago, a rival of Satoshi's named Garrett Oakhurst just left on a journey. Gary is a half-elf ranger, whenever Ash had his guard down, his rival would pull an enchanted vine on him! Daisuke came to sneak up on his brother, but he forgotten that his brother had excellent senses.

Frustrated, Ash calmly said to Pikachu "Pikachu, thunder shock on Daisuke." The little Pokémon of lightning and electricity had electricity flowing through his body and threw some of it at Satoshi's immature brother. Even though, being half-demon too, it's still strong enough to shock Dash close to becoming unconscious. "No fair!" complained the little whelp of a brother. "So what you were about to throw on me."

"How could you tell I was coming, Ash?" wondered Daisuke out loud, "Did you hear me coming?" Ash calmly said, "That, and the fact that you need to take a bath." Dash sniffed his armpit, and then fainted! Dash's Growlithe dragged his beloved master to the dug-up hot spring out back. Mina then came into the conscious and oldest brother. She asked Ash, "When do I get to leave home?" Ash replied, "Normally when you turn 10." Mina counted, "So, since I'm seven, which makes what, 3 years?" Ash patted her little head, "Wow, you're pretty gifted at a young age."

On the other side of the family's mansion-like home, a small group of thieves came to rob the place. One of them is a young adult human woman with long fiery red hair named Jessica of Parker (or Jessie), the second is a young adult male human with short and smooth blue hair named James of Morgan, and the third is a male Poké-beast-man named Myoga Meowth (because he's part-Meowth and part-human)! Myoga looks like a normal Caucasian human like James, but he's got brown hair on his feet like a Hobbit, a lot of white flowing hair, a pair of green cat-like eyes, and a coin-sized golden crest on his forehead. They were about seven stories up on from the roof to the ground!

James quietly complained, "Why was it your idea to rob half-breeds, Jessie?" Jessie whispered the details to James, "Because, James, this family appears rich." Then Myoga complained while scaling the roof, "Why don't we just rob one of the gods or goddesses while we're up here?" Jessie got to the window and landed abruptly on her feet in the library!

Jessie commanded her companions, "Come on, it's safe now." James whined, "I thought you said this was going to be easy." Myoga answered James, "No, she said it wasn't impossible." "See? That's the same thing she said when we robbed that little halfling's house." Jessie & Myoga remembered him saying this countless times, so they both lip-synched him as he said, "And whom did he catch? Me. And who did he beat from the waist down? Me." Myoga landed on his furry feet with ease.

"Are you gonna jump?" Myoga scolded James. "You gonna catch me?" asked James. "We're gonna catch you, James." answered Jessie. James meekly asked, "Promise?" Myoga & Jessie promised in unison to James, "We promise now jump!" Reluctantly, James said "All right." There is a noise off to the side and Jessie & Myoga turn around as James falls to the ground, screaming. When they found him on his back, they helped him up. Myoga said, "Sorry, we though we heard something." "You did, me hitting the ground." James answered.

Mina heard a scream in the library and went to see what was going on. Satoshi (dragging a washed up Daisuke in toe) was with her, so he went to check it out as well. All three of them noticed the thieves. "Thieves trying to rob us!" cried Mina, and then she ties up Jessie, James, and Myoga with magic rope! "Great catch, sis!" congratulated Dash!

Myoga analyzed, "She must've put some kind of holding spell into that bracelet!" Jessie joked, "Yeah, must be the only way she can get guys to come home with her." Satoshi replied, "She'd have to put a feeble mind spell on herself and take an aging potion to take someone like _you_ home!" "Besides, this _is_ our home!" Dash added in. Jessie then said to her comrades, "See? I told you that they are rich." "Hey, do I smell cake?" questioned Myoga. James yelled at his semi-furry comrade, "Damn you and your appetite, Myoga Meowth! You could have at least cut the ropes first!" Myoga replied, "Same to the both of you!"

Suddenly, they heard Delia scream! "MOM!" Ash, Dash, & Mina dashed to see what was wrong, with the 3 rogues being dragged by Mina's spell! As soon as they got to the kitchen, a young blonde woman with a red and white bandana decorated with black tulips is confronting their mother. Daisuke (with hearts in his eyes) thought out loud, "Wow! What a beauty!" "Domino, the Black Tulip?" The 3 rogues said in terror, apparently they know her! For she is the right-hand advisor of Giovanni!

"What is it that you want, Black Tulip?" demanded Satoshi. "We've came what we're looking for and it came to us, go get him boys!" answered Domino and commanded at least a dozen black-armored men. Each man is human and are incased in black iron! As her troops stabbed the perverted Dash in the shoulders... he instantly snapped out of his perversity and into reality, "Obviously, she wants to kill me!" "You?" asked Domino, "Whoever said about killing and about my target being you, big boy?" She pointed at Ash. He asked, "What do you want with me?"

Domino answered, "A few drops of your blood is all we want. Nothing more." Reluctantly, Satoshi's fingernails lengthened into silvery claws of steel and he scratched himself a little bit on the lower end of the top of his left arm, letting some red blood drip out. As Black Tulip gathered some of the blood in a small crystal phial, Ash grabbed her by the ears and pulled her so they can speak face-to-face! "What is it, that you want with my blood, Black Tulip?" "My lord Giovanni wants your blood to break into your father's tomb!" Daisuke pulled out the spears in his shoulders and returned them to their owners' backs! "What's so special inside my old man's grave?" Dash asked violently. Domino smirked, "I'll never tell, and there's nothing you can do to make me!"

Meanwhile, Mina asked the rogues for a favor. "What? Help your family?" asked Jessie. "If you do... I'll pay you!" Myoga said "even for 10 gold pieces per rogue?" "Yes" whispered Mina! She freed her prisoners and all four of them plowed through the iron-armored men! Daisuke covered his nails, which are changing into claws, with his own blood and shouted "**Claws of blood**!" Just like that, 4 sharp boomerangs of red blood flew from Dash's bloodstained claws to Domino's vial of Ash's blood, cutting the string that carries it, sending it harmlessly to the ground!

"The key!" shouted a worried Domino! She pulled out a long-stemmed black tulip from out of nowhere and threw it like a dart at the phial, cracking it open! As the collected blood spilled out on the floor from the phial, steam rose from it as well, from this steam also appeared a rolled-up old decrepit scroll held rolled up by a mysterious ring from out of nowhere. The ring is a golden-colored metal band with a ruby sphere concealing a silver fang within it. Domino grabbed the scroll, but with surprise, a rainbow-colored aura from it warded her away from it, leaving a nasty burn upon her skin!

"What are you waiting for, you fools? Grab the scroll!" Black Tulip painfully commanded her troops, still smarting from the scroll's aura. Satoshi thought that this scroll could be important, so he snatched it before any of hee troops could! Surprisingly, the aura's not affecting him in any dangerous way! Within a minute, Satoshi & his siblings sent the soldiers flying out of their home like skyrockets!

Later, Ash looked at the enclosed scroll while Mina helped their mother fix everything up for his 17th birthday and Dash lazily looked at the scroll as well. Daisuke thought, "Maybe it's the last gift from the old man to Satoshi. Why didn't he give anything to me like that?" Then he asked his brother, "What is in that scroll?" "I don't know, I didn't read it yet." "Let me try," said a now confident James, "Obviously the ring keeps it from opening so whatever's in the scroll won't be withered away." Satoshi then spoke, "That's pretty confident hearing that from someone who steals things for a living." Myoga respectively replied, "Yeah well, have you ever heard of honor amongst thieves? We might live outside the law but we respect each other." Then the three rogues did a High-Five.

Satoshi then said, "Fine," and handed the scroll, after removing the ring. Dash said "Maybe you deserve better jobs than working as thieves." "Incredible," said James, "Everyone, take a look at this!" The scroll is written in common writing, but not the common language, and is covered with various marks. Satoshi placed his hands upon two separate red marks and recited an incantation of 3 blood-red words along those specific marks, hoping to decode the scroll; "Alanor, Salah, Bedara!" Nothing happens. Dash said, "Sis, maybe you can recite this incantation." As she and their mother arrived, Satoshi spoke defensively, "Can't blame me for trying. At least I––"Suddenly, the scroll sucks him into itself! Mina cheered, "Yahoo! I knew big brother still had that good talent!"

Satoshi's Pikachu recited the incantation (only in it's own language), and went into it too! Daisuke looked into the scroll and saw a picture of both his brother and his brother's Pikachu, what's most surprising was that it was now the pictures are moving! "Oh boy, I bet Garrett would be just jealous if he saw this!" said an awfully jolly Daisuke. Delia said, "I'll contact his friends," as she contacted a few Carrier Pidgey to deliver a few messages.

After waiting an hour, Dash saw some of Ash's friends arrive. On Satoshi's _own_ journey away from his siblings, he's made a lot of fantastic friends. But Daisuke never met any of them. One of the girls Dash got instantly interested in the most: a human-elf hybrid girl with watery blue hair in a ponytail and fiery red bangs! Dash instantly flirted with her, "Hey, babe! Why don't we drop this stuff and go out?" Disgusted by his attitude, the half-elf girl slapped Dash across the face and shouted, "I'd rather have my elf half get taken away rather than to date with you! And besides, I have a name; it's Kasumi Waterflower, not Babe! And who are you anyway?"

Suddenly, blue-colored steam and yellow-colored steam rose separately from the old scroll, as it cleared... Satoshi, and his Pikachu on his shoulder, came out with a younger-looking scroll. "Geez, I thought it wouldn't have been that easy. Did I miss anything? I feel like I've been in that scroll for 2 months. I've made it up by reading all those other scrolls and other items I've found in there, as well as train." Dash spoke angrily at his brother (still in pain), "You've been stuck in that scroll for an hour!"

After hearing everything that happened recently, Kasumi took a caring look at Ash and softly spoke to him, "Good thing your half-demon blood healed you up fast." She gently brushed her hand on his left cheek. "Well," said Dash, "what's the purpose of this scroll, brother?" Ash said, "Pops gave me this _old_ scroll, for faster training, and this _new_ scroll is a map that leads to his hidden tomb, but in order to survive and enter it, we need to get something called the Fang of the Wolf Demon, but in order to obtain it, we have to go to a thievery guild in Cloud-Stone City in Antias."

"Xilus, the headmaster of teaching new rogues?" said the scared trio of rogues, "Why don't we just leave this place, wait until the whole thing, whatever it is, blow over, and you let us rob everybody?" Satoshi serious then said, "It won't blow over because, Giovanni is after my father's grave as well." "Pikachu, Pika Pikachu Chu Pika Pikachu." Even though he's part-Pokémon for some reason, Myoga understood everything Pikachu said and shouted, "You're kidding!"

James asked Myoga, "What did it say?" "He said that it gets better for us, this Fang of the Wolf Demon is a fang made of illuminating blue platinum the size of Brock Nishrek the Ogre." Brock the 12-foot peaceful forest ogre said, "That big, huh?" That easily got the rogues excited! "So what are we all going to do? Find the Fang?" asked a curious Dash, "Can we party first?" Satoshi said first, "Okay, but listen, rogues, I admit it isn't like me, but how do you feel about being my servants? At least you'll get paid."

The three rogues agreed to join the younger adventurers. And pretty soon the adventure for the Fang will begin soon...

TO BE CONTINUED

Preview of Next Episode:

Mina: Woohoo! We're on the road to Cloud-Stone City!

Dash: So, bro, how did you first meet Kasumi?

Ash: It wasn't love at first sight, if you must know.

Kasumi: But it soon developed.

Brock: The elven-half of her family is a bunch of entertainers.

Nest time: Dungeons and Dragonite #2; How Satoshi First Met Kasumi.

Author's notes: This is sort of a combination of Dungeons and Dragons & the show "Pokémon", plus a mix of some other shows I admit. Think of this as an alternate universe where the characters are older and the Pokémon they have reflect what they had.

So please, read and review this series. Keep me updated with "Pokémon" and ideas for modifying the show's characters a little to this Poké-D&D theme.


	2. How Satoshi First Met Kasumi

Dungeons and Dragonite 

How Satoshi First Met Kasumi

Legend has it that a team of extraordinary adventurers possessing powers far beyond understanding or imagination will soon arise and save the world from an evil force...

After the day of celebrating Satoshi's 17th birthday, the day of another adventure began. Before leaving, Delia Ketchumeréz, the beloved mother of Satoshi (Ash), Daisuke (Dash), & Mina, came running to the adventurers to hand Mina her backpack. Ash quietly said, "I fear to ask what's in Mina's backpack." Delia listed down what she packed for her daughter, "Let's see, Mina... I've packed you your extra clothes for all 4 seasons and many occasions and known weathers, some of your favorite snacks, a water-skin bottle filled with nice clean cool water, a month's worth of your allowance, a clothesline to hang your laundry, a tent for someone of your size––"Mina, frightened by her mother's out-loud listings, quickly grabbed her backpack from her and said "Mom! I'm with Satoshi and Daisuke and their friends, they can give me plenty of protection." As the gang left off into the sunset, Delia also said to Daisuke, "Dash, don't forget to change your underwear, every single day!" At that, Dash fell to the ground (anime style)! Satoshi mentally thought to himself, "And I thought _I_ had it bad."

An hour later, while leaving Pallet Village and entering the Viridian City Interregional Ferry Pier... a very gross sound was heard when the adventurers left the City... it was Dash vomiting overboard! Satoshi looked at the sick look on his younger brother's face; his skin was green, his eyes are half-shut, his canine ears are drooping in misery, and his mouth was foaming with stomach acid. Ash asked his brother, "Seasickness?" Dash replied, "I'm a half fox demon, part fire elemental creature, fire and water don't mix." "If you like Kasumi so much, you better learn to try to mix fire with water." "But Ash, what does that got to do with anything?" "Because Dash, you should know my friends better then you do now." Dash felt it coming again, so he dumped his head over the side and vomited!

Mina asked her eldest brother and the half-elf sorceress Kasumi Waterflower, "How did the two of you meet?" Satoshi started, "It was about 7 years ago––"

Flashback; 7 years ago â¢â¢â¢â¢

On the road from Pallet Village to Viridian City, a young and immature 10-year-old Satoshi was trying to get respect out of his Pikachu and into its Poké-Scroll (a D&D version of the Poké Ball, looks like a modern Poké Ball, but when it opens, it reveals a miniature magic scroll (if blank, it doesn't belong to anybody and it has no captured Pokémon, and if it has writing on it, it belongs to somebody and has a captured Pokémon)). But he tried to just use his half-demon skills for the first time to capture Pokémon; he ended up with getting hundreds of Spearow (a small hawk-like bird Pokémon) chasing him and Pikachu!

The chase got the bastard birds pecking his Pikachu to death! Ash fought hard to get to his Pokémon for the last second! As he got his Pokémon in his arms... it was hurt and bleeding horribly, Ash ran for his life and his Pokémon's safety! He knew he learned some healing technique as a paladin in training; but thanks to his pride, he forgot how to do it! Upon running, he fell down a waterfall! Losing hope for his Pokémon's health, Satoshi thought he could end it all by drowning beside Pikachu... but then he remembered that he'd be less of a paladin and more of one who gave up if he did gave up! He fought the underwater tides to get to the surface! But then, he felt something tug on his silk armor collar!

On the shore... a 12-year-old half-elf girl in yellow & blue was fishing, her hook caught something! She shouted "A bite!" She yanked hard and fished out a wounded Satoshi & bleeding Pikachu! As Satoshi slammed butt-first onto the ground, he gasped for air! She complained, "I thought I caught a fish, but it's just a beast- kid––"Then she noticed Pikachu and went into sympathy for it, "And a Pokémon! I'm Kasumi Waterflower. Are you okay?" Satoshi spat water out of his mouth, opened his eyes to Kasumi, and arrogantly said, "I'm fine." Kasumi scowled, "Not you!" and slapped him across the face! Satoshi got up from the shattered ground and at Kasumi he yelled, "What in all the Hells did you do that for?" Kasumi yelled at him some more, "Look what you've done to your Pokémon!" Remembering it was his fault that Pikachu got hurt badly; he closed his eyes and remembered the healing technique! "**Lay on Hands**!" He placed a pair of glowing hands on his Pikachu and the wounds are gone! Pikachu got up, looked at Satoshi in surprise, and said "Pika Pikachu Chu Pika Pikachu."

Kasumi was more surprised than before, "You're a paladin?" Satoshi replied, "In-training! And before you call me a beast-man child again, I'm _not_ a beast-boy, I'm a half-demon!" Kasumi closed her eyes and confidently sighed, "It's a lost cause. A subject who has demon blood in his veins will never make a paladin." Ash growled, and then darkness came across the land, then he angrily talked back at Kasumi, "What kind of advice is that coming from someone so not cute?" Kasumi growled and glared back at him, "What did you say?" Satoshi continued to egg her on, "You are _not_ cute, _not_ pretty, _built_ like a scarecrow, _violent_ as a dragon, and mean as a _real_ demon!" That was the last straw, Kasumi went into action against him and screamed, "Why you––!"

Sounds of flapping were heard, and Satoshi instantly remembered the flapping! "Spearow––" "I'll counter that Pokémon counter with my Starmie!" "No, the ones chasing me and Pikachu!" Satoshi admitted, feeling the multitude of pecks! Kasumi felt them pecking at her too, "Ow! What's going on? My low-light vision is too low to see a thing in this darkness!" Satoshi answered, "I instinctively summoned this by mistake!" "You like apples, kid?" asked Kasumi. Satoshi answered, "Yes, but what's that supposed to mean?" Kasumi answered and retorted, "I'm brining up a rainstorm. **Rainstorm**! Now how do you like _them_ apples?"

Raindrops began falling from Kasumi's spell! Satoshi shouted, "You dummy! Spearow don't give up that easily!" Pikachu's sparks began flashing! "Oh no!" exclaimed Ash, "this is gonna hurt!" Through the darkness, Pikachu looked into Ash's eyes, they both knew the risk as lightning came crashing down onto Pikachu... Satoshi grabbed onto Kasumi real tightly! "Ow!" Kasumi screamed in pain, "Hey! Why are you grabbing me? You little pervert!" Satoshi shouted at her, "Just shut up and put up a shield or something!" Time seemed to stand still as Pikachu released a powerful Thunder Shock attack, powerful enough to create a massive explosion!

A blazing ball of light shone through the darkness... Ash slowly looked up. Pikachu was standing right beside him, looking unharmed. Satoshi asked Pikachu "Are you hurt anywhere?" Pikachu shook his little head and pointed at Ash's canine ears, a little blood had spilled out of them from last night. Ash checked his wounds; unbelievably they weren't there at all, at least not anymore. "I'm glad to have a special body." Then he looked at Pikachu with caring eyes, "Do you trust me now?" Pikachu nodded, "Pikachu." Satoshi remembered Kasumi and looked for her, she was right beside him the entire night! Ash did the natural paladin spell on Kasumi's back, "**Lay on hands**." She opened her eyes and Satoshi's. Her eyes widened as she noticed that he has his hands on her shoulders! BAM! Satoshi said, "And she punches like a Hitmonchan."

Then his ears picked up larger yet softer flapping, he looked up to see–– "Ho-Oh?" Misty & Pikachu looked up and found the rainbow phoenix! Kasumi was totally confused as she asked herself, "What's it doing here?" Satoshi smiled as he saw the phoenix leave sparkling trail behind while flying over the rainbow. He jumped really high and caught some of that sparkle! "Sacred Ash of Ho-Oh, I used to play in ordinary ash as a kid, but now with this, we get closer to becoming a master paladin. Let's go, Pikachu." Pikachu followed its master.

Later that afternoon, after trying to convince some people that he's not young beast-man Pokémon trainer and that he is a half-demon paladin/Pokémon trainer, Ash discovered that he came after Garrett Oakhurst! He decided to spend the night at a Pokémon Rest Stop (Pokémon Center in Poké-D&D), to check if Pikachu is all-okay. _What a rotten two days!_ Satoshi thought. _It took me so long to get Pikachu to respect me, Garrett beat me here, people think I'm a beast-man, and that Kasumi hates my guts. What else could go wrong?_ He dozed off until... a familiar female voice shook the room; "There you are!" Satoshi woke up with panic! Kasumi stood there before Satoshi, "**Cone of Cold**!" A cone-sized spray of blue energy shot from her hand, locking some of his body in ice! Kasumi shouted, "That's for taking advantage of me, and at such a young age, you animal!" Satoshi brushed off the ice as if it was nothing and yelled back, "I never did such a thing! And what do you mean by taking advantage of you?" Kasumi shouted, "You––"Realizing what he asked, "You mean you know you're too young to get a girl?" Satoshi spat back, "I _never_ had a girlfriend in my life, _ever_! Look at me, I'm a half-demon, I decided to be a paladin to try to make things right! The only things I did that involved touching you was protect you from the lightning shock and heal you!"

Satoshi's ears perked up again, "What's that?" Kasumi heard what he heard as well, "It sounds like... glass shattering!" They swiftly spun and found two Poké-Scrolls that opened to reveal scrolls with magenta ink writing and markings, out from these markings shot purple rays and from these rays formed two Pokémon; a purple rattlesnake (Ekans) & a orb of toxins with a face and whit skull-and-crossbones (Koffing).

Koffing released a lot of smoke to cover their vision! Satoshi retorted, "That stupid smokescreen is no match for me! **Claws of Wind**!" Satoshi created a wave motion from a single clawing attempt, cutting through the smoke and dragging it away! There stood a teenage boy and a teenage girl. The girl has blue eyes and long red hair & the boy has green eyes and short but wavy blue hair. Both are dressed in white linen! The pair cackled and recited some motto––

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rouge, stealing at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Myoga the Meowth-Man, that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Ash asked, " Where's the rhythm? And what are you talking about?" Jessie said, "You just don't get it do you, young beast-man?" That infuriated Ash even more! James demanded, "We're here for your valuables, and if necessary, and your Pokémon as well!" Kasumi whispered to Satoshi, "I'll take care of them, go run." Exploding with rage, Satoshi shouted with all his might; "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I AM NOT A YOUNG BEAST-MAN! I AM A HALF-DEMON!" Jessie calmly said, "If you are a half-demon, then–– Aku Ryu Tai San ("Evil spirit, be gone")!" Jessie threw a scroll into Ash's face and then–– Satoshi felt helpless, "I can't move!" Kasumi sarcastically asked, "Why?" Satoshi answered, trying to struggle himself free, "I don't know. I thought they're rogues; rogues are not supposed to cast spells." James answered, "That's because we're skilled in many arts." Then Myoga said, "As long as that scroll holds, you cannot move."

Satoshi felt totally helpless, "Kasumi, you have to move my body for me! If I fall, I cannot get up!" Kasumi sarcastically said, "Do it yourself. **Wall of Force**!" An invisible wall of energy formed before her as she held her hand out at them! Jessie said, "Cast all the spells you know, little pest." James said, "You can't keep us out forever." Team Rogue began attacking her Wall; Kasumi couldn't hold it up any longer! Ash hoped he could help her, but he can't while his demon power has been sealed off and he can't move an inch. Suddenly, he felt an electric shock! "Pikachu?" Pikachu has come out and is at full health! "Help me get this darn scroll off my face, please!" Pikachu, noticing the chaos, did as he was told!

Satoshi reared up to attack again, "Get down, Kasumi! **Steel Claws**!" Satoshi flew through the Wall, breaking it down (as if it was a thin sheet of ice) and knocking Team Rogue flying like pins hit by a bowling ball! Jessie was impressed, "What's this? A beginner Pokémon trainer/half-demon paladin in training boy who is strong enough to knock down us?" James put his index fingers to his chin in suggestion, "Perhaps the demon boy thinks he's weaker than he doesn't know how strong he actually is, as well as he is unusually stronger than normal half-demons." Myoga stepped on both of his partners' heads in disgust, "Do I have to do everything? This fight will be between cats & dogs! Besides the mouse is cat food! You're mine, Pikachu!"

Satoshi's eyes glowed green with power, as did Pikachu's! Myoga Meowth stopped in his tracks, "What's going on?" Pikachu got enveloped in a ball of green light and became a gigantic wolf-like version of himself! Myoga panicked, "What's going on here?" Kasumi answered with surprise, "Fusenergy. Satoshi must have so much Trainer/Pokémon Bondage Fusion Energy and the skill to use it to apply it to his Pokémon!" Jessie asked in horror, "Fusenergy?" James followed Jessie's actions, "At a young age?" Satoshi talked back, "Never underestimate, Satoshi Ketchumeréz!"

Satoshi's name rocked the place with surprise! Kasumi exclaimed, "Good Demon Lord Garyu Ketchumeréz's firstborn son?" Satoshi commanded the transformed Pikachu, "Thunder Shock!" Incredibly, the Thunder Shock attack was more powerful than anyone has ever expected! It caused a _huge_ explosion, sending debris flying everywhere! Kasumi was able to put up a protective barrier to protect the Pokémon Rest Stop in time. Kasumi saw the action and said, "What a lot of fireworks."

In the sky, on a most likely stolen magic flying carpet (designed like a Meowth)... the battered, bruised, and charred set of rogues are resting on top of it while complaining. Jessie scowled at Myoga, "Great! A part-cat losing to one who was once a mouse!" Myoga defended, "Satoshi is no ordinary wolf demon-hybrid and his Pikachu is no ordinary Pikachu!" James added in, "The electric mammal is certainly rare! And the boy is certainly powerful, enough to be about 8 times the amount of Badges he deserves!" Jessie thought about this and then said, "We should separate the both of them and then seal off their powers while we kidnap them!"

End Flashback â¢â¢â¢â¢

Jessie said, "That's how we ended up knowing them. Continuously we follow him from far away and try to capture his Pikachu and seal off his powers." Satoshi said, "There were hard times I've had to face, a few Pokémon I had to set free, a lot of friends I had to say good-bye to, and much more." Kasumi said, "After the very second battle with Jessie, James, & Myoga, I saw him defend us all with all his might. When all of them fainted to his power & the last of his available Pokémon on his third day as a trainer, I grew to like him a lot."

Mina smiled and said, "That sounds so exciting!" Daisuke, who has been vomiting every 4 minutes during the story, said, "Apparently, he also learned to like girls too." Brock said, "Oh, be quiet!" Dash retorted, "I hope the upcoming sea dragon gets you first, Ash." Then he vomited some more! Satoshi said, "You shouldn't feel about being seasick." Brock quietly told a story to Daisuke, "Many of the greatest sailors did vomit a lot, one sailor used to vomit on every single voyage, the whole time, nonstop. He even threw up in his sleep." The more Brock told this sickening story to Daisuke, the more Daisuke's face turned green! Dash shouted, "Bastard!" Then he threw up again!

TO BE CONTINUED

Preview of Next Episode:

Mina: Woohoo! I feel great on this ocean voyage!

Dash: Speak for yourself, sis. Throws up! So, bro, how did you two first meet Brock?

Kasumi: It was scary for us at first.

Satoshi: His little siblings wanted to eat us at first.

Brock: Thanks to Giovanni my family lived in fear.

Nest time: Dungeons and Dragonite #3; Rogues for Dinner.

Author's notes: Brock being a half-Onix beast-man is ridiculous, due to his lack of getting a girlfriend, I chose him to be an ogre. If you were wondering why Misty's (or in this story, Kasumi's) family is a bunch of entertainers, the next story should clear things up.

So please, read and review this series. Keep me updated with "Pokémon" and ideas for modifying the show's characters a little to this Poké-D&D theme.


	3. Rogues for Dinner

Dungeons and Dragonite

Rogues for Dinner

Legend has it that a team of extraordinary adventurers possessing powers far beyond understanding or imagination will soon arise and save the world from an evil force...

Still moving on their adventures to the land of Antias, Daisuke is half-unconscious in his quarters, with a bucket at his side. Daisuke complained, "This is totally not my day!" Outside his quarters, another story of Satoshi's life began to be told to Mina, the story of how they all met Brock the Ogre. Satoshi started, "It was about 7 years ago––"

Flashback; 7 years ago

As soon as a young Satoshi, Pikachu, & Kasumi made it to Luna-Silver Town (a Poké-D&D version of Pewter City), Kasumi thought of something to try to cheer Satoshi up and get into liking her too, since she noticed that he loves Pokémon too. She thought of taking him out on a bite to eat, before he even thinks of going to Town's Gym sometime between now and the next day, whatever it looked like to him but it didn't matter to him anyway. She and he snuck around the nearest restaurant...

Satoshi got tired of sneaking and whispered to Kasumi, "Kasumi, if you're treating me to a nice meal, then why are we sneaking around?" Kasumi explained, "If they spot you, you will be sorry." Ash asked, "Why? They don't like anybody with demon blood anymore?" Kasumi said, "No. I assume you don't know that all those who have elven blood are supposed to entertain guests." Satoshi was outraged as he shouted, "Say what?!?"

(A/N: A similar scene to "Ella Enchanted")

"Visitors!" called an elderly sounding voice from somewhere! In a green flash, elven entertainers appeared out of nowhere and Kasumi tugged onto Satoshi's ears to get him out of there! "Leave us alone!"

After about four minutes, they found a quiet table. Kasumi sighed with relief, "Ah, peace and quiet at last." Satoshi got curious as she asked for something to order, "Um, Kasumi? Why don't you like to do entertainment?" Kasumi explained, "Hello? I'm half-human and half-elf, a hybrid just like you." Satoshi didn't understand what she meant. Kasumi decided to go from there, "The specialty of the elves is that they have magical songs and dances, aside from their magical prowess. Do I look like I could even deal with that?"

Satoshi says, "No, you look more like someone trying to fight for the rights of all races, and I respect that. I've heard stupid people say that elves lack some things as well as height. Because they believed in those stupid Grimm Brothers books; now I see that they were totally wrong." Kasumi smiled, "Well at least people saying those with demon blood flowing through their own veins is evil through and through have been proven wrong."

Satoshi asked her, "Where are you from anyway?" Kasumi said, "Marina City." Ash thought about this and thought of something to ask; "Does that mean your whole family enjoys entertaining?" Kasumi said to Satoshi, "They're swimmers and water dancers." Satoshi looked through a small scroll he picked up from the previous village's rest stop and asked, "What's your family name?" She answered, "Waterflower."

"Then I guess you're the youngest sister that they call 'the loser and runt' or 'Misty'."

"What?" asked Kasumi in surprise! Satoshi showed her the scroll he looked through! It is a complete guide of the Kanto Region, including mini-biographies of Gym Leaders! She asked him, "Where did you get this?" Ash replied, "In Viridian City! I wanted to know about my opponents before actually facing them!" Kasumi shrugged and said, "So what if my sisters call me a 'runt' if they have egos and bodies to match themselves. What kind of idiot would call himself 'Ash' did he go around playing in fireplace soot, demon boy?"

Ash got up in a huff and left the restaurant! Kasumi asked, "What? What did I say?" As her order for Ash arrived, Kasumi said, "What have I said to hurt his feelings like that?" The waitress asked Kasumi, "Um, would you like to take it to go, Miss Waterflower?" Kasumi sighed, "Yes, place it to go."

As she picked up the food and went off to find Satoshi, it became hopeless to find him; even with her lowlight vision can she not see him. The next morning, she started to go around looking for him again. She found him and his Pikachu, working their butts off in various ways. Apparently he found the Gym, but lost to the Gym Leader, and they are now training to get a rematch! She decided to leave him alone for a while.

The next morning, she decided to see him. But again, she couldn't find him anywhere! All she did find was Team Rogue, scheming a way to catch Satoshi, in a forest near Luna-Silver Town! They sealed off her power with another magical scroll of theirs and roped her up!

Kasumi boldly said, "Even though I may be tied up like this and have no powers right now, I'm sure someone will take care of you!"She heard a rustle in the bushes close to her and Team Rogue!

As they heard the rustling, Myoga the Meowth-man said to his comrades, "Oh no...the rustling always comes before the screaming and the running." James calmly said "I _knew_ this was gonna happen!" Jessie calmly said, "We'll just make sure that they'll just gonna find pieces of this twerp scattered across the forest."

A white rabbit-like Pokémon hops into the scene from out of the bushes and in front of Kasumi! Kasumi said, "What the heck is that?" Team Rogue took her Scroll of Pokémon Knowledge (sort of a mystic scroll version of the Pokédex) and opened it in front of the strange Pokémon. Myoga reads it, "Bunny, a tiny rabbit Pokémon of the normal variety. Among all of the forest and grassland Pokémon in the world, Bunny is the gentlest and easiest to capture. To protect itself from being captured, it has high speed and incredible jumping strength in its hind legs."

Kasumi sighs and overconfidently says, "Oh, a Bunny. You know, the last known case of a 'Bunny Attack' was, well, never. Besides they're vegetarians." Jessie scowls at Kasumi, "You're just lucky that you're still alive, kid." Myoga catches the Bunny with ease and the poor little guy cowers in sight of its captor's claws and fangs.

Another rustling sound in the bushes was heard, assuming it was another Bunny, James said, "I've got it under control." He called out from behind the tree they're facing, "Hey, Thumper! Get out of the forest or no more carrots for you!"

But it wasn't a Pokémon; it was a massive ogre that stepped out from behind the tree! He's over 8 feet high, has browned skin and short brown spiky hair, his eyes seem closed and angry, and he's dressed in various things and thick brown leather! The ogre asks them, "Now you're here for our carrots too, farmer robbers?"

At the sight of the ogre, Team Rogue panicked and let Kasumi and the Bunny go! James, quaking in his boots, asked the ogre, "How do you feel about having a half-elf maiden and a Bunny for a meal? You can have them!" Kasumi panicked, she didn't want to end her life as a meal for what she stands for; which is equality to all races, she considers it cannibalism!

The ogre said, "I am the ogre child, Jiroo Nishrek." He looked at Jessie with hungry-looking golden eyes and asked her, "How would you like to be eaten? Baked? Boiled? Fried? Cooked? Raw? Becoming a shish kabob?" Jessie laughed in fear and asked, "How about free range?" Kasumi calmly walked away before she was caught, but another ogre like Jiroo caught her, only this one is a girl! As she was picked up by the rope she's tied up in by the girl ogre, she cries out, "Wait, please! I'm not against your kind, ever since I've met a special boy just a few days ago, I've become pro-anti-racist!"

Jiroo asked everyone he sees (with is about 8 other ogres smaller than him), "Pro-anti-racist?" One of the boy ogres said, "Who cares what she meant by that, can you cook those rogues already Jiroo? I'm starving!" Kasumi then says, "I want to help races like yours!" Jiroo questions her, "Help? From one who has no idea what my family has been through?"

Jiroo and his ogre friends began to cry as he spoke what he meant, "Our family was a family of ogres of leisure, with simple happy lives. Next thing you know, Giovanni forces all non-human and non-hybrid races to work as slaves or into various classes that most don't want. Our old man is working his butt off at the mines at one of the bases of Mt. Moon for our town's beloved Luna-Silver and our mother is away from home doing who knows what!"

Kasumi cried her eyes out, feeling sorry for Jiroo and his brothers and sisters, "I didn't know you've all had it that hard! And I thought I've had it worse!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" That thunderous voice was heard; another ogre was found, from behind the smaller group of ogres. Unlike the smaller ogres, he is about more than 12 feet high! And he's got a snake-like rock-type Pokémon called an Onix at his feet, and Satoshi sitting on his left shoulder, and his Pikachu on his left shoulder!

Kasumi happily screamed out, "Satoshi!" Satoshi asked, "Kasumi? Why are you tied in a rope with a spell-sealing scroll on your chest?" Kasumi got angry and yelled out, "That's because Team Rogue captured me and wanted to use me as bait to lure you out!" She noticed that Satoshi is on the tallest ogre's shoulder and asked, "Why are you on that ogre's shoulder?" Ash said, "Kasumi, this is Brock Nishrek, the oldest offspring of the ogre family of Nishrek in Luna-Silver Town and the Gym Leader in that particular town."

Jessie incredulously asked, "You mean we've been screaming our heads off at ogre brats?" Brock said, "Basically, and don't you dare call my brothers and sisters 'brats'. Kids don't play with rogues that come through our hometown's forest without a Pokémon or anything else in that matter, you're all still too young!"

Team Rogue was unable to stand up straight in sight of the bigger ogre! Satoshi hopped down and cut Kasumi free from the ropes and the scroll with his claws, he asked her, "Tell me do you get a kick out of near death experiences?" Kasumi calmly replies, "No, I was fine, I had things will in hand." Ash got a little upset and said, "Oh yes, I could see that as you were tied up by Team Rogue and had your powers sealed off. No doubt lulling them with ogre children into a false sense of security." Kasumi angrily looks at Ash and says, "I see that you've got some chivalry but all you're getting are some treats at some times." Satoshi responded, "Well, let me see, so far I think the score is currently standing at Chivalry: 2; Gratitude: 0."

While their guard seems to be down, Team Rogue took this to their advantage to paralyze Satoshi again! As they came closer, Satoshi and Pikachu noticed this and he said, "Shock Kaboom attack, Pikachu." Jessie, James, & Myoga in unison froze in fear, "Shock Kaboom?" "Pika... CHU!" Pikachu let out a lot of electricity, causing the ground to shatter and quake before letting out a lightning bolt into the sky! The lightning bolt came crashing down on Team Rogue, causing a huge explosion, which sends them flying! While flying off into the distance, Team Rogue said, "Looks like Team Rogue is blown away again!"

Satoshi gave a look at the smaller ogre children that said "Anybody wanna me on?" Jiroo cowardly asked Ash, "Can't we all just get along?" "What's the commotion about?" Everyone looked in the direction of the southern base of Mt. Moon, to another massive ogre; this one is a little bigger than Brock. Brock said, "Hey, dad." Kasumi asked Brock, "Dad? That's your father?"

Satoshi said, "While you were playing with Brock's siblings with the rogues, we were helping the miners be free of Giovanni's control. That includes Mr. Nishrek." Kasumi got curious and asked Satoshi, "Are you pro-anti-racist too?" Satoshi just nodded.

Meanwhile, Brock handed his father some home-making gear and some advice about what changes of what happened while he was gone!

End Flashback

Jessie said, "That was one of the most embarrassing and scariest thing that ever happened to us when we were still Team Rogue." Laughing his head off, Daisuke felt cured of his seasickness! Mina asked her brother, "What's so funny?" Daisuke answered, "I loved the part where Jessie, James, and Myoga were mistaking Brock's siblings as grown-up ogres!"

Brock sighed, "Well it was said that laughter is always the best medicine."

TO BE CONTINUED

Preview of Next Episode:

Kasumi: What's this? You two kissed?

Haruka: Several times. How can Ash & I help it?

Next time: Dungeons and Dragonite #4; May the Princess of Performers.

So please, read and review this series. Keep me updated with "Pokémon" and ideas for modifying the show's characters a little to this Poké-D&D theme.


	4. May, Princess of Entertainment

Dungeons and Dragonite 

May the Princess of Performers

Legend has it that a team of extraordinary adventurers possessing powers far beyond understanding or imagination will soon arise and save the world from an evil force...

Still moving on their adventures to the land of Antias, Satoshi and his friends sail onward on their barge. Satoshi sat on the top of the barge to ponder about his past exploits and adventures. Kasumi watched the water as it calmed her senses. Brock was busy making breakfast (pretty talented with human-sized cooking utensils). Finally, Daisuke has gained a stomach for the ocean so he wouldn't throw up anymore. Mina wants to hear more about her first eldest brother's adventures.

What was interesting so far to Daisuke is the brunette girl stroking through Ash's thick mane of black hair. Her brown hair has two long beautiful wing-like bangs (which framed her delicate and angelic face) and a ponytail in the likeness of a Ponyta (except for the color), which reached past her shoulders. That girl is extremely well endowed (certainly not lacking in the breast department) with curves and lines that any fashion model would kill for.

What made her not human are her ears and wings, her ears basically look like she's of elven descend but her wings are definitely pixie-like, rainbow-colored and sheer, like a Beautifly. Plus she's got a few golden dragon scales on the left side of her neck that seemed to be a part of herself. But Daisuke didn't mind any of that at all.

She's wearing a pure white cleavage shirt with a pink ribbon (over the left shoulder area (like a flower)), a sky-blue short skirt with a sky-blue ribbon (on top of the back of skirt (like butterfly wings)), a pair of silver pearl-like gloves (that reach from her knuckles up to her elbows, exposing the fingers and palms), pink knee-length boots, a sky-blue tail collar on the uniform, a pink necklace with a golden & ruby ring, a gold hair band, a pair of silver wing earrings, and a pair of rainbow wing combs!

Daisuke thought of something very fiendish (think of the date of 12/11/1941), as a half-demon and that half being with fox demon blood, he is capable of transforming into an exact duplicate of his own brother!

(AN: Since Japanese legend has it that the 9-taled fox, the Kyuubi, has the power of shapeshifting.)

As soon as his brother left the girl to get some breakfast, Daisuke silently said, "**Transform**." And surprisingly, he turned into an exact duplicate of his brother and snuck up on the girl! He knows her as Haruka, a princess from the land of Hotaru (that is this story's version of Hoenn), or 'May' for short. He grabbed her behind softly from behind!

Haruka shrieked a little and looked behind her, thinking Dash was Ash, she sighed with relief, "Satoshi, I knew you are straight forward, but I'm not that kind of girl. Well, I am that kind of girl, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for that sort of thing." Dash said in his brother's voice as he licked her (don't ask where), "I'm sure you are." When they heard the _real_ Satoshi saying, "She is ready, I've checked her race for appropriate age for physical pleasure, Daisuke."

Dash looked behind him and found his brother, looking peeved. Now that she knows who's the one who's groping her and what he's capable of, May screamed and slapped Dash into submission! Misty and the others came to see and found Dash (in his normal form) on the ground alongside of Ash's breakfast and May fondling Ash! Mina asks Misty, "How was this like?" Ash sighed as Haruka forced him to grab her own behind, before he told another story of his adventures when he was younger; "3 years ago, before I entered Hotaru to improve my skills; me and my friends, Kasumi & Brock, had to say good-bye to each other for a while."

Kasumi helped out, "I gave him a pink handkerchief and Brock gave him a lunch before leaving." Brock smiled, "With matching cutlery." Dash got up, "I heard this story from one of your letters. You met up with this entertainment princess." Satoshi snickered up a hilarious plan and grabbed his brother, Dash's face got curious, "What are you doing?"

Ash picked him up into the air, ran to the ship's starboard side bow, and pretended to dump him! Dash panicked and chanted "NO!" continuously! Haruka told her story to little Mina, "You see, before I met up with your brother, I was still the princess of Hotaru, even though I still am now. But all I wanted was to travel the world, I ran away from home to fulfill my dream. But there was a problem, I still needed an occupation and I didn't like Pokémon. But traveling, I just love it."

As soon as his brother behaved, Satoshi came up, "My Pikachu was sick from another one of Jessie, James, & Myoga's past blunders at that time." James added, "From an overload we gave him with use of an overloaded Lightning Stone (sort of an ancient magic battery) next to a loadstone (kind of like a magnetic rock)." Jessie followed, "When we tried to drain him of electricity to make him helpless, we just cured him."

Satoshi said, "When he was about to unleash his Shock Kaboom attack upon them, I noticed she was in danger so I grabbed her and gave her cover from the attack." Pikachu munched on apple and nodded, "Pika." Haruka sighed, "I thought he meant to take advantage of a 10-year-old rainbow nymph fairy/gold dragon-man crossbreed child, so I didn't like him and wanted justice. Later, after I got my first Pokémon, a Torchic, and my class as an entertainer, I noticed he has a good heart."

Ash commented, "I would've let her on her own years ago, but I liked her a lot, aside from the fact she had a _big_ chest as a kid (talking to Daisuke), plus she needed advice." May smiled and held him in her arms.

Flashback, 4 years ago, in Petal Village (Poké-D&D version of Petalburg City)...

A 13-year-old Satoshi & 10-year-old Haruka went into the town of Haruka's birth. She noticed this and at a playground, she said to Ash, "I'm going to go for a few things." Ash shrugged it off like it was nothing, "Okay." Then he thought about what the Gym Leader's like, "I wonder if the Gym Leader, Norman, in this town is anything like in the scroll." May turned and asked, "What scroll?" Satoshi showed her the scroll he looked through! It is a complete guide of Hotaru, including mini-biographies of Gym Leaders! She asked him, "Where did you get this?" Ash replied, "In Violet City, I wanted to know about my opponents before actually facing them."

May blushed with embarrassment and said, "I'm sure that Norman's a nice, kind, and handsome guy." Satoshi said, "Really? I've heard he is the descendant of a great king before all this happened. You seem to know a lot about this guy." May got nervous and flew away!

Satoshi got the Gym, as he entered, no one was found. After looking around the place for a minute, he still found nobody around. Surprised, a small boy dressed in green silk jumped onto his chest, almost making him fall onto his back!

The boy is small for his size but very strong! He seemed like a normal human boy with wavy dark blue hair, but what got Satoshi by surprise is that the small boy has a few golden dragon scales on the sides of his neck and elf-like pointy ears, as well as a pair of golden dragon-like wings on his back! He hugged and said to the bigger Satoshi, "Hey, big brother!"

Satoshi asked him, "Who are you, little fella? I know you're not Daisuke or Mina." The little boy's right hand has a lot of golden scales and black nails; Satoshi noticed this, because the little dragon-boy's stroking his long mane of hair, leading up to his wolf ears on top of his head!

The boy asked, "What are these leathery things? They feel alive." Then the little guy got off of Satoshi, pulled out a pair of glasses, and placed them on. Satoshi asked the young one, "You're half-dragon aren't you?" Now knowing who the bigger guy is, he pointed at him and said, "It's you! Satoshi Ketchumeréz! With an alias of... _Soot_!" Satoshi sweat-dropped and face-faulted, "Actually, it's _Ash_."

The little boy continued, "And you're a half-demon paladin!" Satoshi sighed, "At least your one of the few who truly understand what I truly am. Now if you don't mind, I have to find Lord Norman and have a small piece of advice before the upcoming new moon."

The little one said, "What are you talking about? There's no need to be worrying about going around for advice." Ash sternly looked at the boy and said, "I'm a little more worried about the safety of others, in case you didn't know this; once a month in every demon crossbreed's life, those are times when their demon powers and blood ebb away. Meaning, when there is no moon in the sky, I will no longer be a half-demon!"

The boy was oblivious and excited, so he placed words into the older boy's mouth, "How interesting! It must be interesting having extra powers!" Satoshi, feeling frustrated that he's not listening to anything he's precisely saying, turned around and said, "I think I'll head off to head off for the next town." The dragon kid grabbed onto one of Satoshi's ears and wouldn't let go!

Satoshi frowned, "Why won't you just let me go?" The little fella responded, "You can't leave until we battle!" Satoshi asked, "Who'd want to battle an innocent?" Pikachu agreed, "Pika!" Ash continued, "Besides you're too young and don't have a single Poké-Scroll on you!"

Satoshi noticed the flutter of wings nearby the little boy's head and—— BAM! Something was landed onto the little boy's head! Finally he lets go! As he got up from the floor, holding his throbbing head... he noticed a miniscule Haruka flying into his face!

"Haruka!" Satoshi noticed Haruka, at her tiny size, and asked, "What's with the rescue, May?" May returned to her true size and held onto Ash's left arm, "How dare you attack, Satoshi, Masato!" Masato, apparently the name of the young boy, shouted back, "How dare you run away from home, Mom and Dad almost lost it!"

As the two continue to argue, Satoshi had enough and howled out, "QUIET!" Finally, they settled down. Pikachu tugged on his breech leg, Satoshi said, "Oh no!" and ran out the door! May frowned at the little boy and shouted, "Now look what our arguing has done, Max (Masato's nickname), now he's going to hate me!"

Back at the playground, Satoshi sat alone with Pikachu, placing a hood over his head! May and Max found him, because she recognizes his clothes and Pikachu! Max reaches to pull onto Satoshi's wolf ears again, but he only pulled off the hood, which revealed that his wolf ears changed into a human form! He glared at Masato with human eyes!

Masato smiled, "What an awesome transformation!" Satoshi shouted at the little boy again, "TRANSFORMATION? WHAT TRANSFORMATION? I NEVER PRACTICED ON MY TRANSFORMATION ABILITY, EVER!" Masato finally got the message as he flinched, "Sorry, I thought you were trying to be nice to me."

Haruka gasped in horror as she looked at Satoshi in what appeared to be human form, "Satoshi, is that really you? You look almost human." Satoshi shouted, "ALMOST HUMAN? I've got no fangs, no claws, I don't know what other race I've got in my veins, it's hard enough as it is. But I'm 100 percent sure that I'm not human now!"

Haruka asked, "Can you tell me how did this happen?" Satoshi nodded and explained (softly), "Once a month in every demon crossbreed's life, those are times when their demon powers and blood ebb away. Meaning, when there is no moon in the sky, I'm no longer half-demon until dawn." Masato asked, "Why didn't you say so before, Lord Satoshi?" Satoshi explained, "I've tried to but you only wanted to listen to what you'd want to hear! You've placed words into my mouth and that's just rude!"

A male adult voice replied from the background, "Such an eager child, isn't my son one?" Satoshi sighed, "Yes, he seems to be." Ash notices someone else is there and turns to face it! It's an older golden dragon-human crossbreed version of Masato, Satoshi recognizes him from a scroll, "Lord Norman?"

Haruka magically concealed her wings and hid behind Satoshi! Masato said, "Hi, Dad!" Satoshi closed his eyes and face-faulted; "I should've skipped this town while I had a chance." Norman looked behind Ash and found May, "Haruka, where have you been?"

The jig was up for Haruka; she stepped out from behind Satoshi and explained, "You see, all I want is to travel the world, that's why I ran away from home, to fulfill my dream. But there was a problem, I still needed an occupation and I don't like Pokémon much. But I just love to travel."

A woman with brown hair and Beautifly wings on her back came by, she said to May, "You could've told us that you're not feeling right about being in royalty and that you want to see the world." She noticed Satoshi and asked, "Who is this fine young man?" Satoshi didn't bother to look but just replied, "Satoshi, Satoshi Ketchumeréz. In an unknown race form."

Norman patted Satoshi's back gently, "There's nothing to worry about. Have you upheld the law though back where you come from?" Satoshi quietly answers, "Yes and I believe that I'm most vulnerable under the new moon." Haruka cuddles closer to Satoshi, where their hips met. She said to him, "I don't care what form you are in, you are still very cute."

Ash blushed as red as a tomato! Satoshi asks, "What abilities do I have when I'm a paladin, if I don't know what abilities my other half is?" Norman asks, "How long have you trained yourself as well as your Pokémon?" The paladin answers, "I believe reached the 12th paladin level as well as a few of the other classes, in low class. I've been through 3 Pokémon Leagues and I'm starting my forth." Satoshi nervously chuckled.

Haruka's mother patted his spare shoulder, "Then you have the same capabilities of all adventurers in the world, no matter what form you're in." Norman asks, "How about I train you a bit more on your strength until sunrise?" Satoshi agreed.

Masato watched Satoshi train himself and his Pokémon against his father's throughout the night! Not willing to let up, Satoshi kept fighting regardless of all odds, even exhaustion! Even without his demon powers, Haruka is surprised that his mysterious other half is about as strong as any demon, maybe even stronger!

The three rogues that followed him for years came along, disrupting the battle a little, but Satoshi & his Pikachu pounded them away into the opposite direction in frustration.

As dawn rose, a few seconds passed before Satoshi's ears morphed back into his wolf ears; meaning he's back to half-demon (and half-whatever) again! A wolf demon claw attack here, a golden dragon claw attack there, a thunderbolt attack here, a fury swipes attack there; the battle didn't let up since last night!

Being fair, Satoshi decided to rest and let the battle end. Norman said to him, "Not bad, not bad at all. You've got the potential indeed!" Satoshi pleaded, "I'll receive the Badge later, right now I must go battle on in this country's league!" Haruka asked her father, "Is it okay if I joined him?" Her parents agreed. Masato decided to join them both.

Back to the present day, on that ferry at the end of that story, Masato (now 12 years old) is beating the stuffing out of Daisuke! "How dare you try to seduce my sister?" Daisuke pleaded to forgiveness, "I can't help it!"

Haruka and Satoshi got into a private place, where they kissed (French), as they did, many times in the past.

TO BE CONTINUED

Preview of Next Episode:

Mina: Woohoo! We're in Cloud-Stone City!

Kasumi: What's now? Why do we get involved with evil forces?

Haruka: Ask later, right now we have to play their game to receive the Fang of the Wolf Demon.

James: And that's where Jessie, Myoga, and I come in.

Next time: Dungeons and Dragonite #5: The Thievery Guild's Maze.

So please, read and review this series. Keep me updated with "Pokémon" and ideas for modifying the show's characters a little to this Poké-D&D theme.


End file.
